Walking Out
by temperate breeze
Summary: She likes him but can she handle him? First FanFic! R&R please!


**Walking Out**

**Summary: She likes him but can she handle him?**

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic! It's just something I came up with. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Rating: T**

* * *

Lindsay Monroe walked down the faintly illuminated streets of the city. She had probably walked down that street over a hundred times but at night it was a whole different place. She felt unprotected, unsafe. Back in Bozeman it would have been a different story. She would be able to recognize almost everyone that passed her. But here, in the huge, crowded city, everyone was a complete stranger.

She moved to New York about three years ago from Bozeman, Montana. Lindsay had always liked the peace and quiet of the country. But she never felt that her small hometown was enough for her. That's why when Mac Taylor offered her a job in New York she immediately took it. On her first day, she met the guy that she knew would be the death of her. Daniel Messer. He knew exactly how to push her buttons. At first she just used the excuse of her being new to the team. But as time went on, Lindsay knew there was something more.

When her destination was reached, she hesitated. _It's not too late to turn back. You can just tell Stella that something popped up. No. She wouldn't believe me. _Lindsay waited another couple of seconds before entering the even more crowded bar. _I can't believe I agreed to meet her here. _She spotted Stella across the room. A fake smile formed on her lips as she headed over to her. As Lindsay got closer she noticed more people she knew. Adam, Flack, Danny… _Danny's here? Perfect. Just perfect. _Lindsay took a quick glance down at what she was wearing. Tight dark washed skinny jeans, a white camisole, a dark teal colored cardigan, and her usual black boots. _Stella knew I wouldn't come if I knew Danny would be here. It's too late now. _She thought. _This was going to be a long night. _

"Hey Linds!" Stella greeted her. She stood up and gave Lindsay a quick hug.

"Hey," she said plainly. Lindsay gave another fake smile as she sat between Stella and Adam.

Danny was sitting across from her. He could tell that she was avoiding eye contact. There had been so much tension between the two. Especially in the past two weeks. Knee-weakening glances, "accidental" brushes and bumps, sarcastic comments, and everything in between.

After a while Lindsay finally noticed him staring at her.

"Can I help you?" Lindsay asked. A smirk slowly spread across his face.

"Depends on what you willing to help me with," His smirk widened when he spotted the shocked look on her face.

_Did he really just say that? _Lindsay thought. To cover up her nervousness she just rolled her eyes and turned to Stella.

"I'll be right back; I have to go to the restroom. Order me something to drink." Lindsay said, climbing out of the chair she was sitting on. She quickly maneuvered her way through the mass of people on the dance floor. _Get me out of here. _

She pushed open the Ladies' room door and found an abandoned stall. Her eyes wandered around the graffiti covered walls in the small space. _If he keeps this up I'm going to faint. _Lindsay stood up and buttoned her jeans. _I guess I'm just going to have to make it more difficult for him. _She smirked and unlocked the stall. She quickly washed her hands and adjusted her hair in the mirror. _Show time. _

Lindsay made her way back to the table where her friends were sitting. She noticed Adam was missing.

"Where'd Adam go?" she asked, sitting back down next to Stella.

"He got called away on a scene," Flack answered.

The short look him and Danny shared didn't go unnoticed to Lindsay. _What are they planning? _ She knew them all too well to not realize that. Glancing down, she saw the drink Stella had ordered her. Well, it wasn't really a drink. There were four small glasses sitting in front of her.

"What the hell are these?" Lindsay asked, directed at Stella.

Stella had to bite her lip so she wouldn't burst into laughter.

"Red headed sluts," she chocked out. The look on Lindsay's face almost made her double over laughing.

"You have got to be kidding me. I'm not drinking all four of these."

"Oh come on Montana," Danny said with a smirk.

"Relax Linds there's one for each of us," Stella informed her.

"Whoa, hold on now. That ain't happening," Flack said.

"Agreed," Danny chimed in. Lindsay looked at him and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh come on Danny," she mocked. Her voice was low and by the look on his face her attempt at teasing was working.

Lindsay grabbed the small glass and shot back the red liquid. She looked at Danny.

"Your turn."

He gave her a warning look and drank his down. He then stood up and grabbed Lindsay's hand and pulled her toward the dance floor. She tried to resist but just the contact of their hands was enough to put her in a trance.

"Do you really think this'll work?" Flack turned to Stella.

"I don't know but the alcohol with definitely give them a push," she replied with a wide grin.

The music got louder as Danny and Lindsay made their way to the dance floor. They mixed in with the other dancers. He turned and faced her, placing his hands on her hips. Lindsay swayed them back and forth to the rhythm of the music, feeling the alcohol sink in. Her hands snaked upwards until they came to a rest on his broad shoulders. Danny pulled her closer so their hips were practically touching. Lindsay glanced up and her eyes met Danny's.

_His eyes are beautiful. _She thought. Lindsay couldn't help but smile while thinking about him. Danny's hands pulled her forward and grinded his hips against hers. A soft moan escaped her lips that she hoped he hadn't heard. Danny's head bent down close to her ear.

"You like that Montana?" he whispered in a husky voice that sent shivers down her body. Danny's lips brushed against the side of her neck causing her to pull back a little. He lifted his head and looked back into her eyes.

Slowly and gently, he pressed his lips against hers. Kissing him back with more force, Lindsay gave into her desires. He shoved his tongue into her mouth, fighting for dominance. Lindsay's hands moved to the back of his neck and pulled him even farther into her. The bar was quickly forgotten. All that mattered to her was being close to Danny. But just as soon as it started, it ended. Lindsay felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Linds." No answer. "Linds!" Finally she pulled away from Danny and turned around to see Stella. She could feel her face drain.

"W..what?" Lindsay stuttered.

"I take it you found your own way home," Stella said, glancing at Danny. "So I'm going to head home. So is Flack." Stella gave her a quick hug before turning back around and leaving. Lindsay watched her friend walk to the door where Flack was standing there waiting for her. Lindsay also noticed how he protectively put his arm around her as they entered the dark streets. _I'll have to ask her about that. _A smile spread over her face.

"You okay?" Lindsay heard behind her. She turned back to Danny.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Do you wanna come back to my place?" He asked.

"Uh, sure." _Why not. _

Danny smiled and took Lindsay's hand in his. They walked out onto the street. This time, she felt protected. But as they made there way to his apartment, she felt herself getting more nervous. _I should have never said yes to this. _

They reached Danny's building and entered the elevator. The doors closed and he turned to Lindsay. His lips came in contact with hers and she gave into temptation again. She felt his hands slide down her back and back up, under her shirt. The contact between his fingers and her skin sent delicious shivers down her spine.

They were once again disturbed by the sound of the elevator doors opening. Danny groaned as they both pulled away.

They walked down the hall and Lindsay found herself panicking. _Lindsay what the hell are you doing? He's your co-worker! You're going to regret this. Go! Go back now!_

Danny unlocked the door to his apartment and pulled her in, wrapping his arms around her waist. He looked down into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." Lindsay kissed his lips. He quickly returned the gesture and slowly led her toward his bedroom.

Danny's hands went to her jeans and started to unbutton them. Finally Lindsay's mind got the best of her. She pulled away and took a few steps back, staring at him with a nervous, innocent look.

"I'm sorry I can't do this."

* * *

**Should I make a new chapter? Rate and Review please. **


End file.
